


just a wall

by onlyeverthus



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4394651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyeverthus/pseuds/onlyeverthus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It may be just a wall, but she can't bring herself to leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just a wall

**Author's Note:**

> An older fic I wanted to post here. The Rose/Ten is implied.

She's seated at the base of the wall, head resting against it and fingers splayed on the white plaster. She's wearing the same thing she had on the day before and he knows that she stayed here overnight again, though he doubts that she slept.

He sighs and she spares him a glance as he walks towards her.

"Rose, you need to come home," he says, stopping a few feet away from her. She shakes her head and now he can see the dark circles under her eyes, shocking in contrast with her pale skin.

"Jackie's worried about you."

"It's not like she doesn't know where I am," she replies petulantly, her hand shifting on the wall.

"This is getting ridiculous, Rose. You don't sleep, you don't eat, you just come here, day after day, and sit at this wall. It's unhealthy." He stares at her a moment. "If he could see you now, he'd be ashamed."

Her eyes rise to his face, sharp and bright, and her hand falls into her lap. "You don't understand," she says, her voice low.

"Understand what? Why you're here all the time, in front of a blank wall in an empty building? 'Cause if that's it then no, I don't understand."

"You don't know him like I do, Mickey, you don't know what he's really capable of."

He shakes his head, his hands rising to cover his face, and he groans.

"I felt him that day, Mickey, I _felt him_ through this wall," she says, her voice rising, desperation creeping into her tone. "He'll come back for me and when he does, it'll be here, I know it will."

She's crying again and there's an irrational part of him that hates her right now, hates her because he knows she never loved him this much, knows that she never will. _We were happy before he came along_ , he thinks and sadness swells within him before he tamps it down and shoves it away.

"It's just a wall, Rose," he says. "There's nothing there anymore."

"You don't know that," she says, her cheeks damp from the tears still falling from her eyes. She turns back to the wall and he steps away, ready to head for home until he notices something on the floor, a derelict piece of equipment left by a worker long ago.

He picks it up, hefts it in his hands, and then spins, rushing towards the wall. She looks back and cries out, skittering out of the way just as he swings the sledgehammer, sending up a puff of plaster dust and leaving a large hole in the wall. He swings again and again and she screams at him to stop, her hands clutching at her hair, her face a contorted mask of anger and despair.

He finally stops, the hammer falling to his side, his chest heaving.

"Do you see?" he yells, gesturing wildly at the wall, now a ruin of plaster and insulation, electrical wiring hanging down like thin black vines. "Nothing! There's nothing there, Rose. It's just a stupid _wall_!"

She stares at him a moment, eyes flashing, and his cheek is stinging before he's even aware that she's slapped him.

"I'm not giving up on him," she says, her voice low and dangerous. "I don't care if it takes five and a half hours, five and a half months, or five and a half years, I will find him."

She steps away from him, running a shaky hand through her hair, and he watches her leave, wondering how long it'll be until he's truly over her.  



End file.
